The Female of the Species
by Thess
Summary: The war is over but the peace hasn’t returned: Vampires are running the government of the fallen London, Integral is suffering from stigmata and an old mortal wish are part of Alucard’s final grand scheme. AxI and PxS.
1. Of Bleeding Wrists

Disclaimer: _Hellsing_ belongs to Kouta Hirano.

Author's Notes: Set on the Manga canon in a possible future after the war. Spoilers up to the third chapter of volume 8. Possible AU warning and of some AlucardxIntegral and PipxSeras content. I thank kelles for editing this chapter and to a Romanian friend to give me quotes from Vlad Dracula's journal. Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

**The Female of the Species**

_"Women are the more powerful of the two. God Himself probably knew this and, with the logics of the man, competitive in the act of creation, took care to diminish their power by giving them the humbling task of procreation."_  
(Vlad III Dracula as collected from what are believed to be Dracula's notes, written during the time of his imprisonment).

**Chapter One  
- Of Bleeding Wrists**

After peace returned to the world, Alucard found himself unemployed and dedicated to watching Integral instead. The last month he had followed her movements in great detail, studying her nuances that would later prove beneficial for his objectives. Her former routine was changed since she lost Walter during the war, therefore his vigilance was imperative.

From Integral's waking to her slumber, he had been there. As a shadow inside hers, in the form of mist, his multiple eyes reflected on mirrors. During the task, Alucard had learnt many interesting things. Like her truce with those true Nosferatus who had taken the former London over their control, the city was now a vampire haven that, by order of the Round Table, must be left alone. Alucard felt Integral's frustration over the circumstances and her impotence. He was an exiled by their stupid codes, not that he wanted to wander across that miserable vampire ghetto that was Midian.

He also discovered what artificial insemination was and returned to the long, lost love of book researching he used to posses previous to his capture.

Integral was now sitting and reading her correspondence, one of the many jobs that used to belong to the Angel of Death. Alucard smirked, ready to act when he heard the rumble made by engine of the van disappearing as the vehicle was being parked in front of the Mansion. Soon the murmur of the soldiers and the sounds of footsteps resounded across the floor.

_They only took two hours_, Alucard noted, glancing at the position of the Moon. His kind did not need clocks to figure out the time. _Either they improved or their enemy was very weak._ His eyes narrowed, They returned too soon. His plans, however would not be delayed by this intrusion. He had waited far too much to be postponing now. They were already in motion, Alucard chuckled to himself as he monitored different parts of the Mansion.

His not-so-little Police Girl was already on the corridor and heading to Integral's office? Alucard faded and reappeared in front of her, looking down to his fledgling and covering her frame with a menacing shadow. The artificial light position played on his advantage.

"Excuse me, Master," Seras said, glancing up him, both startled and annoyed. She stepped backwards then moved to circle him and passed. Alucard blocked her path once more. "Master! I need to report the mission to Sir Integral!" she scoffed.

"Where did your manners go, Police Girl?" Alucard scolded, bending down to face her and making no indication he had any intention to of moving. "Did that tramp rub off his bad habits?"

_Tramp? Kick his arse, girl. _

Alucard heard a male voice soaked with a French accent speaking inside Seras' mind. He was wondering what it took to make the late Captain resurface.

_I would defend your honour, Captain. But I prefer to preserve our lives. _

He has gotten more annoying lately, prances around with that armour and that beard and looking like a Don Juan de Marco reject. He must think himself royalty.

"Because I _am_ royalty, human," Alucard replied with an amused growl. "As a vampire and as a human. The French educational system should improve in history lessons."

Seras' eyes dilated and she started to toy with her shadow tendril nervously. Alucard knew she feared him and relinquished in her phobia. Pity her nightmares when he had turned her into his vampire servant were gone. The mercenary helped her to dream pleasantly. It seemed his remark made the Frenchman silent too.

"You were projecting your thoughts, Police Girl," Alucard's smirk widened, his tongue toyed with his right canine idly. "You and your boyfriend should remember I have a bond with you, thus I know _exactly_ what are you thinking. All the time."

Seras shot him a quick glare then looked down. Alucard knew she was confused, he barely had a word with her after his triumphal return to London. The Ghost Ship had been a magnificent touch of foreshadowing on his part, if he humbly admitted it. He was rather surprised Integral was not more alarmed. She knew perfectly well what happened last time he was aboard one of those.

Alucard left Seras for a minute and concentrated on Integral's position, presence wandering inside her office. Currently, she was speaking on phone to the artificial insemination clinic. Suddenly, she dropped the telephone in the middle of the conversation about dates and donors. The edges of sleeves of her jacket and shirt started to drip blood.

_There_, Alucard thought victorious, listening Integral's scream. _It has started._ By the corner of his eyes, he watched his fledgling. The Police Girl did not take longer to catch the scent of blood in the air. Sweet, virginal and noble - his Master's delicious taste. She had drunk it herself, he was aware of Integral's cutting finger trick and it aggravated him slightly. She had _bled_ for the mongrel he had created and not for him? It insulted his honour.

"Sir Integral!" Seras exclaimed, pushing Alucard out of her way with moose-like strength. Alucard dodged her gracefully, spinning around as if he was made of plastic and his red armour weighted like a feather.

"By the way, Police Girl," Alucard shouted behind her, making her hesitate and slow her tracks. "How was your mission?" he asked, laughing and turning to transport himself inside Integral's office, looking as the ever-faithful servant.

His Master was laying across the desk, unconscious and bleeding on the extremity of her arms. The blood flared his lust but Alucard contained it. It was unwise to act suspicious in the early stage of his plan. Seras yanked the door open, rushing inside the room. Alucard approached at the same time, face emotionless as he gentled tugged Integral on a straightened posture. Cautiously, the Police Girl inspected her, she was alive. Both could hear her steady heartbeat.

"Miss Hellsing?" a female voice coming from the telephone asked, filled with concern. "Miss Hellsing? Are you there?"

Alucard picked up the fallen item and replied curtly. "Integra is unwell. She'll return your call later."

"Who are-"

_Click._

Alucard hung up and turned to watch Seras' ministrations. The Police Girl had stripped his Master out of her black jacket, her gaze stopped. Alucard frowned, it was fixed on the chest. "Human, let the Police Girl take care of it," he warned to Pip. A gasp escaped his childe's throat and continued, unbuttoning the sleeves of her shirt in order to locate the source of the blood.

It was on her wrists. Alucard drunk Seras' tension as she saw more blood emerge from the cut, with satisfaction. Her self-control was better he had expected. Biting her bottom lip, Seras ripped out pieces of Integral's shirt and bandaged the bleeding, pressing the stained cloth over her flesh. She winced at the brief contact with the blood as if was made of acid.

"I'll take care of the rest, Seras," Alucard used her name in approval for her job well done and bent to pick Integral on his arms. Seras grew agitated at his action. "I will take Integra to the Medical Wing not to my evil, secret lair," he assured her, exasperated by her suspicion. Relieved, Seras let him pass towards the door.

"Master…"

Alucard stopped, looking back. "Yes?"

Seras paused, thinking well her answer before speaking again. "Pip told me those wounds are highly unusual."

"How so, Police Girl?" _Ah, but of course they are._

"They are rounded… neatly punctured. One in each wrist and it's deep, they came _through_ them. It's like a long object was jolted inside her," Seras said, furrowing her brow. "Could someone be able to sneak inside when we were in the corridor?"

"Unlikely, I would have sensed him or her," Alucard shook his head, looking down the sleeping Master. She looked vulnerable and fragile but he had better not let himself get fooled by that appearance. "You can research to calm your conscience, Police Girl. Master needs medical attention," he dismissed her chit chat and exited, walking towards the staircase and ascended it. He felt Integral stirring in midway and grinned. How long would she take to realize what those wounds meant? Alucard was anxious to see the end of this game.


	2. Of Nailed Feet

_"There is nothing more depreciative for a perfect body than the grotesque swelling, the enormous dilatation of the womb during the last months before the birth."_  
(Vlad Dracula as collected from what are believed to be Dracula's notes, written during the time of his imprisonment).

**Chapter Two****  
- Of Nailed Feet**

The nurses told Integral she had smelled like lilies, a delicate fragrance that exalted her youthful beauty, while she recovered. Alucard thought her scent of blood was far more enticing and remarkable than the flowerily perfume that seemed to surround her.

Her short-sighted doctors could not explain what exactly happened nor how she acquired the punctured wounds, very well. They did not dare to utter the possibility that they were self-made, the mere idea could have them in a predicament with the Master of the Monster herself. Despite their lack of imagination, they were smart, Alucard granted them that.

He of course had been watching. Sometimes he made his presence known to his Master, acting like a guardian hound that looked after his wounded owner. Others, when she was establishing private conversation or sleeping, he was well hidden in the shadows. Police Girl had discovered him when he was careless but had not informed Integral. Merely scoffed and maintained her guard.

"I didn't find anything in the crime scene," Seras had reported to Integral, two days after the incident. "There wasn't a tool around who could cause such wounds, Sir. Do you remember anything unusual?"

Integral had shaken her head, reaching for her teacup and taking a sip of the hot liquid. "No, Seras. I don't," she took another mouthful of the tea. "Maybe I accidentally cut myself with my letter opener?" she had ventured, grimacing. Alucard had chuckled, he was aware her disliking of the self-inflicted theory.

"I doubt it, Sir," Seras had assured her, "There was no blood on the letter opener and the shape of the wound wouldn't coincide anyway."

"And have you noticed anything unusual that day, Seras? This may help me."

"Well… I…" Seras had hesitated while a male voice inside her mind had whispered:

_Tell her about Alucard's odd behaviour._

_No, Pip. I doubt Master harmed her, he may be many things but he's devoted to Sir Integral. Besides, it will be risky to provoke unnecessary tension._

Alucard had contained his laugh. He was indeed loyal and faithful for he had recognised Integral as superior to him, but he craved to achieve that might one day. Despite all his attempts, despite of his abilities, he found himself powerless, as he was a mortal again, while among women.

"Seras?" Integral had said, ending the Police Girl's mental chat.

Seras had blinked and had shaken her head. "Sorry about that, Sir," she had laughed nervously. "I didn't notice anything wrong, Sir."

"Thank you, Captain. You may leave and continue with your duties."

"Sir," Seras had saluted and retreated, leaving Integral to finish her tea by herself.

Life returned to normal three days after that conversation took place. Integral insisted in her recovery and left the bed against the medics' wishes. Stripping off the white cloth she was forced to wear, the knight had clothed herself within her suit and strode out of the antiseptic room.

"There's no time to waste when the country is in such a deplorable state," Integral had scoffed at their protests. Alucard had observed in glee, while she was announcing how useless their treatment was, the power she asserted over the personnel. And she had been right. The stitches that had tried to close her wounds never remained in place, they had undone themselves every time the staff had sewed the holes. Once more, they found no explanation for the phenomena.

During the time of her rest, work had accumulated in piles over her desk. Integral, ever the workaholic, pushed herself to finish it by the end of the month. She stayed in her office all night suffering from self-imposed insomnia. She had taken breaks here and there, occasionally calling him to share a word and a conversation. Sometimes, she called Seras instead of him.

Routine, however, had broken that day, just after Integral finished her round in supervising the training of the recently acquired soldiers, who could not aim properly to save their life – their bullets never pierced the paper target's heart. They were civilians who had survived the onslaught and claimed vengeance.

"Beggars cannot be choosers, Alucard," Integral had told him when she approved the project. "The world is lacking professional, trustworthy soldiers thus, we'll have to train them ourselves."

His Master left the obstacles field and entered into the Mansion to call one of her chauffeurs. So she wanted to go in a road trip? His eyes narrowed on the shadows, he had forgotten of the date and hoped Integral with all the business of the incident had shared his fluke.

"Master," Alucard called, appearing at her left. Integral was waiting for her driver to comply to her orders, standing on the threshold and smoking a cigar. He noted she was dressed differently. Instead of a black suit, she was wearing a white one and, if his eyes did not deceive him, there was a thin layer of rouge on her lips. "What's the occasion?"

Integral glanced at him, "Good afternoon, Alucard," she greeted. "Hasn't Seras told you?" she asked. Alucard shook his head.

"Police Girl barely speaks with me, Integra," he rubbed his goatee. "I think my new appearance makes her uneasy."

Integral smiled, dropping the cigar and crushing it with her foot. "You look like the Devil," she stated, "I can hardly blame her."

"But you like this appearance. You haven't ordered me to shave my beard," Alucard pointed out, laughing and delighted to see the body temperature increasing in his Master, despite her attempts to look unnerved and steely. Speaking of temperature, hers was higher than normal and that scent lingering on her genitals temped his nostrils. It was the indication a female was apt to have a child. He grimaced. "Where are you going? The Twelve Conventions meeting is not due until next week, Integra."

Integral lifted a brow, amused. "Oh? I didn't know you were my personal walking schedule, Alucard," she teased. The engine of the new brand Rolls Royce his Master had purchased started and the car moved beneath the staircase to park there. "I'm going to Dudley. I have an appointment there," she chuckled. "One that will end with a new Master for this house."

Alucard's eyes flickered in disgust briefly, and then forced himself to remain indifferent. "Master, you shouldn't strained yourself," he suggested, approaching. "Think how your body suffered in the war and for this," he reached her arm, catching the left wrist with alacrity. Integral was tensed for the motion in the beginning but did not protest nor had she complained when he removed her glove, finger by finger, and pulled up the sleeves.

"You haven't healed yet," he continued, displaying the tanned flesh and the hole beneath it. His finger prodded the wound with a shivery caress that made her shudder in both, pain and pleasure. "Carrying a child could not be the wisest action to do right now." _Or ever, that small bulge of flesh will make you ugly and weak because it will transfer his traits to you, _he wanted to add but refrained. She would realise that in time.

Integral inhaled sharply, lips pursed in deep thinking.

_Beep! Beep!_

The horn of the car, however, interrupted such pondering, making Integral withdraw from his touch at once. "The car is waiting, Alucard," she said, pulling down her sleeves. "It's imperative for me to go," she replied with resolve. No explanations given, she did not owe him any. Alucard inclined his head and slid the glove on her hand obediently, the mere brush of his cold fingers with hers was electric.

"Of course. Good luck, Master," Alucard bowed and tilted his head as she turned and descended the staircase towards the vehicle. He heard the door shutting after she climbed in. Alucard gazed as the Rolls Royce arrived at the gate and waited for them to be opened. Alucard closed his eyes and waited. The car had not crossed completely when he heard Integral's piercing scream and smelled the blood in the atmosphere.

The vehicle stopped at once and the chauffer descended from it, the guards moved to aid the wounded leader, but Alucard was faster and he arrived first, fading and destroying the door to take a look at his Master. Integral did not pass out this time, rather she found herself shaking and curled in the backseat. She breathed with difficulties and looked like she was in a half delirious state. His hungry eyes travelled to the ruined shoes stained with blood. Quickly, Alucard pulled out the bothersome leather covering and tossed them away.

"S-sir Integral! H-how is she!" her chauffer stuttered, bleaching. The man must have been frightened he would be put to blame for her injures.

Alucard did not bother to answer and leaned to lick the blood out of her right foot, starting by the drops over her toes and tracing the path towards the wound with a serpentine motion. The vampire let go a pained howl when his appendage arrived to the injury that scared the witnesses. It was like his tongue was burning but nonetheless kept his task, nibbling the aching area, brushing his facial hair over the sensitive skin. Once over, Alucard continued with the left foot. The flesh was pierced in the same place as if it went through bounded feet. And beneath the blood scent, he paused to inhale deeply, there was the faint, vanilla perfume of orchids that soon started to spread.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers and kelles who edited this chapter.


	3. Of the Crown of Thorns

_"The time of the matriarchate shall arise anew, no doubt."_  
(Vlad Dracula as collected from what are believed to be Dracula's notes, written during the time of his imprisonment).

**Chapter Three  
- Of the Crown of Thorns**

"We have reached an agreement then, Sir Hellsing shall host the negotiations," Sir Islands pointed out to the neutral faced Integral, sitting across him. "That is all, Gentlemen. God save the Queen!" he exclaimed. The rest of the knights waited for him to rise to stand and depart themselves. Islands took his time in picking up his files and placing them inside his suitcase. Before exiting, he patted Integral's shoulders. "Good luck, Sir Hellsing."

"Thank you. I will need it."

The meeting of the Twelve Conventions, Alucard paused and corrected, the Eleven Conventions for one of the knights was dead, had been always held in secret in one of the members' houses. However, after the Valentine Brothers' attack on his Master's home, they decided to choose a far location and equipped it to be less predictable in case of another assault.

The current briefing was settled in a perilous zone. The chosen place was a the first floor of the Victoria Tower of Westminster Palace that miraculously remained intact, even if the Clock Tower had been destroyed during Millennium bombarding. The sandy-coloured stone walls had been washed of the stained smoke traces but the stench of the battle still lingered. Alucard could close his eyes and imagine humans choking for the lack of air, falling like flies over the same floor the knights where gathered right now.

The atmosphere had been tense the entire duration of the meeting, Alucard noted even Integral had some paranoid quirk to look behind her every thirty minutes. There was a reason for the selection of the Victoria Tower, a symbol of the old reign, and for the unspoken uneasiness among the secret leaders of the United Kingdom: the proximity to Midian.

"Those damned parasites," Integral had complained many times during their conversations about the vampires who had taken the former Capital of the Old Empire as their home. Alucard enjoyed how her upper lip had curled up in dislike and the passion that her words had contained. "The cheek to demand not only London but London borough!"

"Preparing for the second round of discussions, Master?" his voice echoed through the halls, attracting the attention of the guards who immediately wielded their guns towards all directions, seeking for his location.

"Rest!" Seras Victoria emerged from the gates, looking as menacing as she could manage with her blood stained uniform and swirling shadow tendril. "It's just Master Alucard."

_I knew he was lurking in the shadows. I could sense him_, Alucard listened to Pip's voice projected on Police Girl's mind through their bond.

_Oh, you did? How? Spider sense? _

More like bat-radar. He gives me creeps with his spooky aura around. We'll have to take a shower when we return. To wash the Alucard off us.

Alucard ignored his fledgling's embarrassment and eagerness towards his suggestion and focused on his Master once more. Seras and her little voice were becoming boring to his game. He manifested beside Integral, to her right side and glanced down to check her state. The bandages were well hidden beneath her massive white coat and loose shoes. She had decided to not bring the wheelchair with her in order to not show weakness towards the vampires. Her plan was to remain seated throughout the briefing and only leave when they were out of sight. She was worse than she let people to know, the artificial insemination clinic suggested her to recover herself before they would be able to perform their services. A small victory on his side.

"Alucard," Integral spared a brief glance in his direction, acknowledging his presence before returning to scan over a confidential file. "Report."

"There no sharpshooters in the perimeter, nor do I smell gunpowder beyond the already used," Alucard monitored to the window, in direction of the demolished buildings outside. "And the one with Police Girl and her team," he stroked his beard and shot a disdainful look towards the soldiers. They better be useful in guarding his Master.

"Stay alert," Integral ordered, spinning her leather chair to face Seras and the others. "I don't think they would try something and risk their only opportunity on negations but we can't take them as predictable either."

"Don't worry, Sir!" Seras saluted, straightening her posture. "We will assure your safety."

"Are the cameras functioning, Lieutenant Sanders?" Integral turned to one of the soldiers, who was behind Police Girl. He looked famished and was sweating too much. Alucard narrowed his eyes, inspecting the black haired man.

"Aye," Sanders replied, "They will be filming everything that takes place. In case of a disturbance, we can use evidence against them."

"Excellent," Integral nodded, waving a hand in dismissal. "Return to your positions until our guests arrive. Alucard, stay with me."

Seras saluted and led her men outside the meeting room. Alucard loomed closer to Integral, covering her with his shadow as the she lit one of her cigars, toying with her silver lighter afterwards. Her motions were clumsy and slow. The wounds of the wrists must have atrophied her articulations.

"What is your opinion of all this?" Integral asked after a while, exhaling smoke from her lips. She placed her chin over her hands, wincing slightly to the weight of her head over her damaged wrists.

"My opinion is that you should have been waited until your wounds were properly taken care of," Alucard answered with a sly smile, knowing that was not the subject she wanted to discuss.

Integral dropped some ash on the ashtray before catching his gaze, maintaining a serene exterior. "My health isn't the issue here…" she pointed out then added; "However you know better than anybody these wounds are _unusual…_"

"Really? Because they appeared from nowhere? How you smell like flowers after? Or the fact they don't heal?" Alucard questioned, smirking. "I thought that was normal." Integral lifted a brow. "My apologies, Master. In behalf of the seriousness of the situation perhaps you should search for another explanation less… _mundane_…"

"What are you suggesting, servant?" Integral's tone held a hint of agitation. She was good at masking her feelings. Alucard rather enjoyed guessing them instead of plain read her mind like he did with Police Girl.

"I think you know what I am talking about," Alucard's voice became insidious, bending down, mouth near her ear. The beard was almost brushing her skin, he delighted at the repressed tickles that he provoked her. "But you are afraid to utter it."

Integral scolded him for the sudden closeness and pushed him with her free hand, the other was holding her cigar. Alucard offered no resistance and leaned off. "We're being recorded, Alucard," Integral reminded him. "Drop the subject and answer my former question." _Or use another channel, servant,_ he felt her mind opening through the seal.

Alucard chuckled, shrugging. "I can't help with them. I'm an outcast, an exiled," he laughed, pausing, listening to the firm footsteps over the staircase. "And you will find out soon enough…"

Integral crushed the cigar down when the door was knocked. "Sir Integral," Seras announced. "Mr. Thomas and his er-coven have arrived."

After sweeping the trails of ashes and straightening her gloves and suit, Integral spun her chair around. "Let them pass, Captain," she commanded, exchanging a look with Alucard. He remained behind her, acting like a perfect guardian dog. He was about to speak to the Police Girl's mind to suggest her stealth in the matter when Pip's voice resounded once more inside his head.

_Did one of those greasy gits just wink at me, Seras? _

I think he winked at me, Pip.

That bastard. Maybe we should show him to not hit on you!

Alucard heard Seras sigh before opening the door. Four vampires entered; their eyes trailed the surroundings and fell on the hidden cameras – their lenses glittered on the undead eye. The No Life King chuckled, they knew they must behave now or suffer the consequences. The leader was nearly bald and he was missing an eye. The second one, who threw lecherous looks towards Seras while he was sliding in, possessed a black mane and a strong build. The two others looked identical in features, short brown hair and crimson eyes. Unlike the leaders, they were wearing military outfits instead of business suits.

"Mr. Thomas," Integral addressed icily, not moving from her chair, "It's a… pleasure to meet you again. Protocol states, your companions should introduce themselves before proceeding," she gestured towards Alucard. "I suppose you all of you know Alucard already." He gave a mocking bow, staring at the other vampires intensely.

"Yes, we have some the pictures," Thomas inclined his head. "And it's a great honour you could answer to our appointment request, Sir Hellsing," he said, sounding sincere. Turning around, he pointed out to his men. "This is John, my second counselor. My right hand was indisposed and couldn't make it" The dark haired one took a step forward, Alucard's lip curled in a silent snarl when the punk dared to leer in his Master's direction. Integral did not seem to notice or care. "These gentlemen are my bodyguards, Zachary and Luke." Both nodded at the same time.

"Ma'am."

"No first names given?"

"We must protect our identities, Sir Hellsing," Walter replied, apologetic. "You understand the necessary of being anonymous for the sake of our community."

"Quite. Sit down," Integral spun the chair again. None interrogated about her lack of courtesy to avoid standing and greeted them. Alucard shook his head, no matter how much she wanted to hide her condition, the vampires could smell her wounds and the dry blood over the damaged skin. Also, they surely sensed his scent, marking her outside their territory.

Thomas settled on the opposite extreme of the table as John sat at one of the left ones. Zachary and Luke stood behind their leader. Integral opened the debate. "Your pretences of power are risky, Mr. Thomas," she informed him. "You're biting off more than you can chew, no pun intended. Her Majesty, the Prime Minister and the Round Table are rather upset."

"With all the due respect, Sir Hellsing," Thomas started, "It's not a pretence as it is a fact."

"Pardon?"

"The London borough is not inhabited by mortals right now," Thomas stated, sweeping a file with pictures and stats to Integral. Alucard peered over his Master's head and scanned the results. "Only vampires were brave enough to reconstruct some of the buildings and put in functioning this devastated spot. Many of them are innocent, Sir Hellsing and you know it. Such as the girl outside. We are persecuted for Millennium's crimes, forgetting the fact the Nazis were warmongers and humans as well," he lowered his voice. "We have our injured too. The silver weapons of the crusaders and the fire damaged us, your Captain isn't the only one who lost a limb… And unlike your Alucard, we don't posses his regeneration skills."

Alucard smirked smugly.

"We need the cities to offer shelter to all the undead and supernatural, it's safe to avoid clashes that way which can be negative for both spe-"

"Enough," Integral tilted her head, smirking. Thomas blinked, clearly confused by the interruption. "We live on the borough," she tossed the folder back to him with distaste. "Your stats are not trustworthy." She fished a cigar from her pocket and lit it, inhaling the tobacco before continuing. "I agree. Your kind should live apart for now. I will talk to Her Majesty and discuss the borders," she exhaled, the smoke hid her futures. Alucard approved her ways to cloak her expression effectively. "Hellsing members, however, will remain regardless of their species. Don't forget you and your vampires aren't outside the law, we are your assigned vigilance…"

_Is this wise, Integra?_ Alucard asked, speaking to her mind. She distracted herself briefly to respond him.

_It's the easiest path to take,_ she explained, _Once the world is less convulsed, humans and vampires will start to mix again and everything will return to normal. We need to cooperate and keep our power at the same time. We are not Nazis; we don't approve genocide. Allow me to continue without prying, Alucard._

Alucard acquiesced her petition and let her do the talk. Despite all claims, Hellsing hunted down the bad element inside the ranks of the undead. Integral was rather lax and did not consider all monsters; she gave most the benefit of the doubt. Unlike Iscariot. He suspected it was for his influence over her teenage years.

"That sounds good to us, Sir Hellsing. And about that seat on the Round Table…" Thomas pointed out. "My first counselor was the one who advised this. It doesn't have to be me, but we need someone who understands our interests and isn't… exiled…" Alucard flashed him a toothy grin, knowing fully well how disliked he was.

"What about Seras Victoria?" Integral proposed, "She's my Captain. Would you accept her?"

"The bird?" John suddenly inquired with sudden interest. Alucard had thought that one had entered in torpor after Thomas' speech.

"John. Quiet," Thomas ordered, frowning. Then he furrowed a brow. "That depends of her abilities in diplomatic matters."

"Which are none," Alucard intervened, "The Police Girl has no idea about etiquette or protocol. I'm afraid she's not qualified. But I would suggest a female among your ranks. They have better… leadership skills." His gauntleted hand patted Integral's shoulder.

Integral was silent, considering this. Alucard knew part of her was disgusted to give in to vampires' demands but she considered them citizens. Though, it was unlikely she would say that aloud. Thus under her protection.

"A woman? They are only good for-" John was starting to say when both Thomas and Integral glared in his direction. Alucard snorted, was this a real counselor? He wondered if he bought his place like humans did at times.

"Bring me a list of candidates on next meeting, Mr. Thomas," Integral commented, clearing out her dry throat. She should not have smoking so much lately. Alucard counted the cigars and she had been doubling her vice. "I will discuss them with my fellow knights and…" she closed her eyes, drops of sweat started to form on her face. She was speechless and started to tremble.

_The cameras will tape this,_ Alucard chuckled inwardly. _Smile, Master._ She had almost finished with them in any case. "Master?" he inquired, reaching to hold her.

"Sir Hellsing?" Thomas rose just in time when Integral started to spasm in agony. She screamed, trashing on her seat but did not fall due to Alucard's grasp on her, settling her in place, easing her passion. On her forehead small gashes popped out, her skin was cut on a neatly circular line encompassing her skull. When the wounds started to bleed, the hunger of her guests was awakened. They stalked close, transfixed by the enticing scent of virgin blood.

"Sir Integral!" Seras kicked the door open, leading the guards inside. Alucard looked up, still holding the shivering Integral. "What's that smell?" she asked, pinching her nose.

"Garlic?" Thomas' face contorted in disgust. His companions also stopped their motions towards Integral to held their breath. Vampires did not need to breathe unless is for speaking but they enjoyed to scent the areas to print their own mark on them.

"Police Girl, take them with you. The allium fragrance isn't very healthy for vampires," Alucard ordered, "That's garlic flower for you, punk." His gaze fell on John who was gagging over a window.

"Yes, Master," Seras muttered, dragging Thomas outside, tugging him gently. The twins followed his leaders and John was more interested in staring at his fledgling legs than serve the vampire envoy.

Alucard addressed the human soldiers. "Stop staring at me, useless bags of blood. Go and call medical help," he growled, indicating Integral's state. Drops of blood covered her face and hair. Then he paid no heed to the ones who remained and took care of part of his Master's predicament.

His long tongue caught the running droplets, lapping at her cheeks, her nose and jaw. He took his time in cleansing her lips, crimson and looking delectable as a juicy apple to a human being. Alucard was not only tasting her blood there, but also the flavor of her saliva. His licks over her mouth were shivery, using the extreme of his appendage. Then, he moved up again, to Integral's forehead, grazing at her wounds.

Alucard laughed inside, sensing the fear of the occupants of the tower when they heard his howls of pain.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks to Verdandi24 for edit this chapter and to Alucard's Familiar's correction of a grammar mistake in last one. Finally to my reviewers. 


	4. Of Scourging and Lashings

_"Only now, in this difficult moment of my life, do I experience the unexpected revelation of a woman's superiority, of the terrible force that her presumably weak body may emanate. This same body is more complex, more powerful, more enclosed within itself, constrained to an inner life where no man exists. A superiority unknown to the male part of the species. It's all a question of corporeality."_  
(Vlad Dracula as collected from what are believed to be Dracula's notes, written during the time of his imprisonment).

**Chapter Four  
- Of Scourging and Lashings**

"May I pass, Sir?" Seras knocked on the door of the office, interrupting just when Alucard was licking Integral's wounds again. They were bleeding and since he had been a good servant during the whole ordeal, the Master was rewarding him. Or maybe Integral relinquished to see him shudder in pain when his tongue lapped the aching zone. The Hellsings were as cruel as he was. He adored that.

Integral gestured Alucard to move with a single nod of her head. He bowed and faded to a corner, slowly vanishing in the shadows as he toyed with his bloodied fangs. His Master buttoned her sleeves and put the gloves on her hands. She searched for a handkerchief to wipe his saliva from her forehead before speaking aloud: "Come in, Captain."

Seras lowered the doorknob and entered, shutting the door before walking over to salute Integral. She was carrying a white envelope on her right hand, one which he was able to recognize immediately.

_Finally they have found it. Excellent timing,_ Alucard thought.

Suddenly, Seras paused briefly on her tracks. Too fast to be caught by human eye but Alucard was. The Police Girl caught a glimpse of his fading figure, probably the glitter of his canines. Her olfactory senses must have detected the oddity on the Master for he heard Pip's commenting:

_Ew. That's nasty, the boss stinks like Alucard. _

Pip! We shouldn't smell this.

Easy, girl. Maybe we should invite her to shower with us one day. What do you think?

While her mind was chatting with the Frenchman, his fledgling talked to the Master. "My research in Midian wasn't promising," she started her report. Alucard remained and listened; it concerned his plans as well. "I was allowed inside the city but I am afraid that my features are easily recognised," she added apologetic while rising her shadowy trump. "But for what I was stemmed and confined with, I could safely say that Thomas is just a puppet. Same goes for that John bloke pervert. An ex-worker, Laura, told me that they were nobodies until Angel came."

"Angel?"

"The first counsellor," Seras clarified. "I couldn't spot him anywhere but he made them ascend to power…Thomas has good intentions but is not good in political intrigue and the other must have slept with all the women of their administration to know the useful gossip."

Integral's features grimaced; circles appeared around her eyes. The agony of the wounds and the war had aged her beyond the twenty-four years she was but for Alucard it was more enticing: the marks of war and death, something that would be with her for the rest of her existence. "I will need more information for the meeting next month. But good work, Seras. Focus on the training of the new transfers. We need more professional soldiers as a priority. I will aid you when I can…" she bit her tongue. Alucard could tell she wanted to scratch her wounds.

"Don't worry, Sir. I can take care of them alone!" Seras exclaimed, taking a step forward. "You get better. Ok? We need you healthy. Have the doctors healed you yet?"

"No," Integral sighed, lounging further in her seat. "None of the surgeons I have met can explain this beyond a mere eczemas caused by stress. These wounds aren't just a skin condition," her jaw tensed. "Some dared to suggest I suffer from Munchausen syndrome! As if I like attention! Regardless I have hired specialists on the matter…"

"Uh… the blood burnt me when I touched it," Seras said nervously. "During the first attack when I bandaged you. I thought it was the silver buttons of your jacket but…"

"Pardon?" Integral arched an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"It slipped my mind. The research and the training…" The Police Girl excused herself. "I accept the proper punishment for my omission, Sir Integral."

Integral rose from her leather chair and slowly strode towards his fledgling – each step left her breathless as the wounds brushed the material of her socks and shoes. She had always a soft spot for the weak creatures, Alucard accepted that flaw on her character, though.

_At least that made Police Girl drink blood once and for all. _

"Relax, Captain," Integral suggested, steadying her breathing and stopping beside Seras. "I understand the stress and responsibility. Just make sure to tell me everything from now on. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You may leave then, Seras," Integral dismissed her.

"Wait, I came to deliver this letter, Sir Integral," Seras told her, offering the neat white envelope to the Master. Integral took it right away and inspected it carefully. She no doubt recognized the red crest of Iscariot that sealed the contents. She turned it around and scanned the dates and the stamps.

"This was sent four days ago," Integral scolded. "Why wasn't this on my desk with the rest of the mail?"

"I-I don't know, Sir. Mr. Alphonse said that he was certain to include it… somehow it must have been misplaced."

Integral's corner of her lip started to twitch, Alucard noticed; She must be annoyed by the lack of competence displayed. _That old butler was easier to deceive than Walter used to be. _He moved to the shadows of the ceiling, quietly following his Master's movements. She had turned and returned to her desk, cutting the envelope with a slice of her letter opener. Seras remained still too, both vampires waited until Integral finished reading the letter.

"They demand an appointment to meet me," Integral informed Seras while she folded the letter and tucked it inside her right pocket. "It's about the nature of my wounds."

"They have information? That's great!" Seras beamed, flashing Integral a cheerful grin.

"I am afraid that I know what their ridiculous theory will be."

"Then you can deny the meeting?"

Integral smirked at Police Girl, reaching for her box of cigars that was laying on the top of her confidential labelled folders. "You misunderstood me, Captain. They _demand_ a meeting, they are _not_ requesting it," she corrected her, placing a cigar on her mouth without lighting it. "They are arriving to my Manor this afternoon."

Alucard chuckled and returned to his room, leaving his Master and fledgling to discuss the preparative of the Catholics' greeting among themselves. He was looking forward to facing Anderson once more. While high in his triumphal mood about his latest experiment, he toyed with the Iscariot crest that he had ordered to be made before crushing it with his fist to destroy any evidence. Integral had not noted that the envelope had been already opened to be read._ I must reward my soul servant, Enrico Maxwell, after all is done,_ he laughed.

-

"Sir Hellsing," Alexander Anderson greeted Integral with a bow, right after he descended from the black limousine that brought him and the two nuns from Iscariot to the Hellsing courtyard. Alucard had been ordered to remain hidden unless his presence was needed or requested. His Master did not wish the Judas Priest to lose his mind and destroy her precious Mansion during a brawl with him. The vampire huffed, bored and expecting something to happen so he had an excuse to come out and play.

_At least Police Girl doesn't act like a nervous wretch around him anymore_, Alucard noted, gazing his fledgling with new eyes. Instead of freaking out, she remained calm and… grinning towards the clergyman?

"Father Anderson," Integral replied back, returning his courteous bow with her own. "Or should I call you Bishop Anderson now?" she chuckled. "You are still dressed as a priest."

Anderson smirked, a glitter of his zealous self could be spotted on his eyes. "Section XIII religious men and women don't exactlyfollow the teachings and etiquette of the normal clergy," he explained, glancing at the nun at his right – the short haired one who dressed as a man. "That includes our cloths."

"Maxwell didn't share that opinion," Integral's tone became spiteful, dripping with venom. Alucard detected a twitching on the Asian sister with glasses, her gaze was on the ground, crestfallen.

"Father Maxwell isn't the best example to judge us all, Hellsing," the other nun intervened, stepping forward to move closer to Anderson.

"And good afternoon to you too, Sister Heinkel. I was speaking with Bishop Anderson here," Integral chuckled, gesturing to the lit cigar between her lips. "Your services aren't needed until I finish my cigarillo."

Alucard bit down a voracious laugh at her response to see Heinkel shooting a glare of contempt to his ingenious Master.

"Can we finish with this, Heinkel? Alexander? We should cut to the important business," the Asian nun proposed quietly, straightening her skirt shyly.

"Aye, Sister Takagi. We should," Anderson nodded and glanced towards Seras briefly, unable to hide his psychotic smile. Police Girl waved at his direction but did not say a thing; instead, she moved closer to Integral, acting as her protector instead of him. Then the Judas Priest turned once again to Integral. "Aren't you going to invite us in, Hellsing?"

"Don't wear out your welcome, Anderson," Integral warned as she spun around. "I have ordered to be prepared a place for us to speak in the garden. At least if any of you loses your temper, none of my Ming Dynasty vases shall pay the price."

Integral led them through the marble path that circled the Mansion to finally arrive behind the building in the backyard. The training fields and supplies storehouse was located far from the apparently normal garden. There were several sculptures surrounding the green zone, most were angels with the occasional gargoyle mixed. The bushes were green and neatly tended and the plants lacked blossoms due to the autumn that was slowly becoming winter. His Master descended the small staircase and walked towards the table and the chairs that had just been added for their commodity. She favoured her left leg on an occasion, Anderson was quick to note that.

"Are you wounded on your leg, Sir Hellsing?"

"No," Integral answered, sitting down. "My wounds are on my feet."

Heinkel and Yumiko exchanged a look, Anderson fell silent and took his seat. Seras remained standing, looming behind Integral's chair.

"How did you know about my… dilemma, Anderson?" Integral interrogated, folding her arms, teeth tightening their grip on her cigar.

"By God's designs we were gifted by the possession of a copy of your meeting with the cursed rulers of the unholy city," Anderson cackled after answering. "We know about the truth behind those images."

Integral arched both eyebrows and turned to glance at Heinkel. "We had spies to provide us the tape so we could analyse the leeches closely," she explained, "Your pitiful display caught Bishop Anderson's eye and after testing if it was a fake or not, we decided to visit you."

"Oh," Integral uttered. Alucard was certain she was making a mental note to find this spy and silence him. She leaned forward to face the Catholics. "If you have come to tell me these are stigmata. You are wasting both yours and my time," she sneered. "I refuse to believe in that rubbish."

Anderson's eyes narrowed; his hands closed into fists beneath the table. Alucard gleamed, waiting for the mere sign of threat so he could beat his nemesis again. But he collected himself too soon and spoke to Integral. "We have been sent to corroborate that, Hellsing. We ask your cooperation in this so we can retire soon," his voice held a hint of conflict.

"I shall not, Anderson. I am not Father Pio or any other religious charlatan who wants to be venerated and proclaimed as saint by the Vatican!"

"I highly doubt you're the real deal, Hellsing," Heinkel hissed, fuming from her chair. "Canonizating you is outside the Vatican plans even if your trickery turns out to be real."

_"Their sins and lawless deeds I will remember no more,"_ Integral quoted Hebrews, "Are you going to contradict God's own Word? He said it Himself. Christ suffered and that forgave our sins. We are not supposed to suffer like He did!"

"Uhmm… well, the Holy Scripts also made slavery legal so I won't take it so… literal if I were you, Sir Hellsing," Yumiko pointed out quietly as the rest turned to look at her in disbelief. She shrunk further on her chair, clearly uncomfortable with their gazes. She could be fun to toy with Alucard promised that he would haunt the little nun after all was over.

"Shouldn't that defeat the purpose of being a religious fanatic?" Seras mused aloud.

_Iscariot is a barny lot_, Pip told her, and she nodded in agreement.

"Yumiko is special," Heinkel pointed out, defending her partner.

"Sir Hellsing," Anderson rose, his hands were shaking, struggling for his control. Whoever put him in charge of Iscariot was not right in the head but Alucard admitted he rather preferred the regenerator to that pathetic weasel, Enrico Maxwell, he was only fun to devour after his servants finished with him during the war. "Let me examine you. I shan't take long and it will satisfy our curiosity."

Integral did not have an opportunity to reply, as she began to shake in agony again. She collapsed on the top of the table, wincing, gasping for air as her back arched. Heinkel and Yumiko hastily came to Anderson's side to observe her suffering over the strikes of invisible lashings in wonder.

"Shouldn't the scourging precede the Crown of Thorns?" Yumiko asked.

"Before, after… who gives a fuck about that!" Seras exclaimed with a heavy French accent, moving to aid her chief but not daring to touch her. What she could do to relieve her? Silly girl. "Shit fuck."

"What's that smell?" Heinkel sniffed when Integral finally fell unconscious. A sweet aroma had begun to spread around them.

"Blood…obviously," Seras snapped, gently straightening Integral's posture to remove her jacket. It was soaked with blood on her back; her white shirt had became crimson red. Alucard licked his fangs, restraining himself from leaping to lap away the blood. "And… honeysuckles?"

"No," Yumiko shook her head, "I recognised the flower from our trip to Argentina. It's the Passion Flower. We brought some to Father Maxwell as a gift."

"Let me see that, Draculina," Anderson approached Seras with a wistful expression. He was very gentle to pull up his Master's shirt and examined the bleeding gashes on her skin. "It is a miracle…"

Integral stirred, coughing and shivering. "T-the miracle d-does not seem so fabulous if you ask me, Anderson," she said, attempting to move without success.

"Be still, Sir Hellsing," Anderson advised, picking up the wounded knight and throwing her across his back to carry her without inducing further harm. "Seras Victoria," he grinned to the girl, "Guide me to the Medical Wing." Seras glanced at Integral.

"As do he say, Seras." Police Girl only needed that answer to comply with Anderson's request.

_Master… _

Stay there, Alucard. I am on his hands for now. If you appear, I won't like to deal with a berserker Anderson in this position.

I will visit you after then…

But he did not leave immediately, rather he lurked in the shadows to watch the leaders from different Christian organisation interact.

"Anderson?" Alucard heard Integral murmur, muffled by the cloth over her mouth.

"Aye?"

"Do you really think this is the work of God?" she asked sceptically. Integral had no reason to believe the stigmata nonsense; she was Protestant.

"Perhaps," Anderson replied as he secured his grip on her while they entered inside the hospital area. "Or perhaps it's the Devil's work in order to confuse the true believers over to the wicked heretic ways."

Integral chuckled, "I thought as much."

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks to Verdandi24 who edited this piece and helped me to improve the flow and grammar. Also, huge thanks to my reviewers, if you notice anything wrong, please nitpick, I welcome feedback of any kind. Andno I didn't make the accents, Anderson doesn't speak with Scottish accentin either the Spanish version or Japanese one. Enrico Maxwell apparently died in chapter five of volume 8 (is not certain yet). Next chapter is the last. 


	5. Of the Spear of Destiny

_"I wish I had been born a woman. Then Pius would have been a prisoner drowning in his vice, Matei a dream, and I the God of corporeality."_  
(Vlad Dracula, as collected from what are believed to be Dracula's notes, written during the time of his imprisonment).

**Chapter Five  
- Of the Spear of Destiny**

Integral had been sleeping the last four hours since Iscariot left. Following her commands, Alucard had not made himself present despite the fact he had been so tempted to bother the Catholics. For the sake of his plan, he did not give into temptation. Now, it was his chance to get into motion the last phase of his scheme. Anderson had not left Integral's side for a week, guarding her like a hound, and his work was fading out.

When Alucard appeared inside the hospital room, he smelled the antiseptic scent characteristic of it and the perfume coming from a bouquet of red roses inside a vase over the nightstand. The vampire walked towards the table and picked up the card inserted over the white and red blossoms and read it.

'May God heal and guide you in these dark times. Amen. Bishop Alexander Anderson, Director of Section XIII.'

_Oh, how considerate of the Judas Priest_, Alucard thought mockingly, reaching for one of the flowers and crushing it. The petals fell over the glasses and the accumulated folders on the nightstand. He turned his Master, peacefully resting inside the white cotton sheets, his eyes trailed hungrily her sleeping form, sensing the blood caked on her wounds. The vampire bent down to lapped at her forehead.

"Isn't that supposed to hurt you?"

Her question caught him by surprise. Alucard glanced at Integral, her eyelids were half lifted and staring at him. He cursed himself for letting his thirst making him act hasty. "Master?" Alucard asked, backing off. "How are you feeling?" his inquiring was laced with a hypnotic tone; it would suffice to entice her weakened mind to change topics.

"Surviving," she replied dryly, forcing a smile. "It smells like roses…" she trailed off.

"Yes," Alucard affirmed, gesturing to the blossoms. "A gift from Iscariot. I would be careful, Integra. They could be poisoned."

"Doubtful," Integral sighed, resettling over the pillow.

"Warming up to them now?"

"More like getting used to Sister Heinkel's trigger happy habit of aiming a Desert Eagle to my head or Sister Takagi's less personable self," Integral told him, dropping her eyelashes. "And Anderson is not so bad, when he can control himself."

"I think he fancies you," Alucard commented, lounging on the chair beside her bed. It reeked of that priest; he wanted to replace his scent with his. It was a matter of territory.

"Don't be ridiculous. He's a clergy man."

"He reminds me of your grandfather. Old Abraham always looked like a pious Catholic when he had a… tendency to leer at young ladies," Alucard chuckled, amused by Integral's clear grimacing. She certainly did not like her ancestor and her forced ally to be compared. "I know our dear Judas Priest has that side hidden, I have noted how he looks at Seras in the past but he now seems fixated on you."

"Enough of that, Alucard. Where's Seras?" Integral scoffed, not responding to his remark. Had he ruffled her feathers already? _She really must be exhausted._

"Police Girl left about twenty minutes ago. She didn't give me details. Something about Laura arranging a meeting with 'Angel.' And you shouldn't be moving," Alucard pointed out, watching Integral attempts to get out of the bed. He put his arms over her shoulders and pushed her down to the mattress, keeping her still. "Or the wounds will…" he took her left hand and gave a rough lick on her left wrist. "Start to bleed again."

"Alucard… release me…" Integral commanded, narrowing her eyes. She looked extraordinary attractive, clothed in the hospital nightgown. She was giving off an appearance of fragility that he knew was false. She was superior to him and he was under the thrall of the obsession to posses her.

"No."

She looked at him, baffled. "What?"

"I said no," Alucard stated, nosing her wound.

"You didn't answer my previous question," Integral pointed out, voice collected as if nothing was unusual. But he could hear her heartbeat spiking, her breath quickening little by little.

"I didn't?"

"No. I asked you if your tongue shouldn't be burned by licking these wounds," Integral hissed.

"Hmm… why? They don't come from your god. A good protestant shouldn't believe in stigmata, Master," Alucard answered, grinning slyly. "Was my performance convincing enough?"

Integral blinked a few times then remained quiet for a while until speaking aloud. "Seras… She burnt her finger…"

"Police Girl thought she did," Alucard explained, tilting his head. Integral's brows furrowed, her jaw tensed considerately. "A Master vampire could create many impressions on their fledglings… Including induced pain. I couldn't have that meddlesome bint licking and closing the wounds, could I?"

"And Master vampires could modify the chemical proprieties of their saliva to stop the cicatrisation instead of healing it," Integral spat. Alucard nodded, pleased by her knowledge about his kind, even if she remembered that too late. "How stupid of me… I should have known… You, all this is your doing, Alucard? But why? _Why_? You are _my_ servant! The seal!"

"It's gone," Alucard moved over her, pinning her with his weight. She writhed beneath his body, wincing in pain. "Restriction zero," he gestured to his beard. "Or have you forgot, Integral?"

"Until the enemies were eliminated! You did! That should have revoked the permission," Integral stated, gritting her teeth when he leaned over her face, lapping at the drops of sweat forming on her cheeks.

"There was an enemy that wasn't an enemy," the vampire murmured on her ear. "He was a member of the ones wearing black clothes and wielding iron weapons… He had orders to return to you, thus I spared him and made him my servant instead." Integral's look of disbelief was such sweet sight to Alucard; to tell her he found a way around her orders and she never suspected his plans.

"I trusted you and this is how you repay me?"

"And I am still faithful, Integral," Alucard said seriously, planting a kiss on her forehead. She spat at him in response. Chuckling, he wiped away the saliva and added. "This will rise us above God."

The room darkened and the space started to change, to mould in order to suit his wishes. The bed was gone, so was the nightstand, the transfusion bags and the roses. Integral was stripped out her clothes, leaving her body exposed except for her crotch, where a white cloth wrapped around it. His poor Master was still dazzled by the shift of scenarios when a black cross made of shadows emerged behind her. Tendrils captured her and pulled her steady over the said cross. Within a minute, nails materialized, plunging into the holes of her wrists and feet, a crown made of thorns was placed over her head, fitting the gashes of her aching skin and she felt her back flagellated once again. She screamed and cursed his name, but she did not pass out; instead Integral glared at him, looking angry and hurt at the same time.

"Judas," she uttered hatefully. "Devil."

Alucard stood beside the Crucified figure of his Master with a lascivious grin, taking her bloodied barely clothed figure. Her body was lovely, from her blonde hair, blue eyes and aristocratic features to her generous bosom, long legs and flat abdomen. He ran his tongue along the side of one of her breasts, lapping the blood dripping there. His eyes rolled up to meet her outraged gaze.

"Yes and it was thanks to Judas' betrayal and the Devil's temptations that Christ fulfilled his destiny," he said flatly. "This is not different."

"It _is_ different! I am not the Lord!" she shouted in frustration, her face darkened by the pain of the faux stigmata.

"That's true," Alucard swatted her thigh. "He is inferior. He is _male_," he spat that as an insult, recalling his attempts to become more female during the forties. However, he had been able to resemble a woman with an effeminate appearance and it was not enough. "Did you smell that, Integra? Pansies," he gestured to flowers blooming beneath the cross.

"The only flowers who were able to behold Christ's death," Integral drew a breath, anticipating the next strike.

"Don't worry, Integra," Alucard purred, brushing the blonde strands of her hair before taking a few steps back. "As a member of the superior species, your resurrection will not take three days," he assured her as spear materialized in his hand. "Do you recognise this?"

Integral's pupils dilated, staring dumbfounded at his lance. "Are you playing Longinus as well, Alucard? Or Cassius plotting Caesar's downfall?" she asked bitterly. "Where did you get that?"

"Both," Alucard replied, approaching again, his free hand caressed her stomach as if attempting to calm a spooked horse. "I stole the Spear of Destiny from Hitler during one of my missions. And most occultists think Americans own it," he laughed. The sound of his laughter echoed through the space he had created inside her former hospital room.

"That was why you couldn't die or be defeated, because of the spear," Integral mused, suddenly understanding his good luck.

"In a way, yes. But it was also the result of your family's experiments… Let's not detain destiny any longer, Integra."

"Of course, I'm anxious to meet my ancestors and tell them about my failure," Integral shot back nastily, glancing at the lance with secret wonder. If she was not crucified, he gathered she would be delighted to take a closer look to his spear. "God knows why you created all this drama to simply get the rid off me."

"Because, Integra, we are going to remain together for all eternity after this," Alucard explained, "We are going to become superior to the male Messiah. We will baptise our followers with blood."

Alucard had plotted this after Arthur was born and he could get a hold of the lance. He would not only be Christ's equal and create his female apostles as he attempted with Mina, his chosen Peter who ended up being his Judas. He would transcend Christ and John the Baptiser. A female Hellsing, a female of the line who defeated him, the King of Vampires… That was what he was looking for. Until there was not a woman to serve, he would slumber… Only a female had been worthy to awake him.

_Thus my yearning finally will come truth_, Alucard thought before piercing Integral on the side. She cried out in pain, blood starting to bleed from the wound, life escaping quickly of her broken body. The cross vanished and she collapsed on his arms. She panted after being penetrated by him. The spectacle was erotic to the vampire.

"The Devil took you off of the cross," Alucard murmured, "There was not even need of temptation. You, Integra, temped the Devil instead," He informed her before dipping down her neck, biting her flesh. His Master gasped, unable to avoid the soft moan of pleasure of the induced, vampiric swoon. Her blood was richer mixed with the sweet, fragrant skin so pliable against his sharp canines. Alucard sucked, taking mouthfuls of Integral's blood and soul, tracing the gashes from the lashings with his gauntleted digits.

Alucard feasted on the blood of the virgin Messiah until her heart stopped. Then, the vampire reached for her hand, closing her fingers over his right one, the one that held the spear, wielding the weapon together. So, Judas waited his judgement for his treachery out of love and avarice and welcomed the rope that would hang his unlife. Integral stirred, flashing him with her new elongated eye-teeth. "Drink, for I have betrayed you, my Master."

Integral did not bother in questionings, she bit down the offered throat, out of spite, bloodlust or compelled to follow his commands. Alucard did not care, just limiting him self to grasp her hand firmly over his right one, not letting her release the Lance of Destiny. He groaned and pulled Integral to the ground, on top of him, his left arm snaked over her waist, pressing her further over his armour. He was in Heaven, or the closest he would get taste to it, such the overwhelming ecstasy of the rapture that incited half uttered groans - she was devouring him completely. Even the souls he had slaved over the centuries remained quiet in fear of the changes that had started to take place.

Alucard's eyes shut tight when the blissful assault was over, his black spirit and the ones who he had stolen were released from such inferior prison of flesh forever. Integral, meanwhile, licked the last drop of his blood that ventured outside her lips and grasped now the Lance of Destiny to herself. She stared at Alucard's lifeless shell as her orbs switched from blue to crimson red.

-

"Sir Hellsing," Sir Islands started, clearing out his throat, just after opening a new meeting of the 'Eleven' Conventions. "Her Majesty has spoken on your behalf, sympathetic at the terrible circumstances you were forced to face. Your position on this table shan't be in peril, despite your recent… condition."

Integral smiled, displaying her fangs; some of the knights shrunk in the positions rather cowardly when they glittered. She inclined her head, "I appreciate your vow of trust and Her Majesty's forgiveness."

"Then we will discuss the most worrisome topic now," Islands pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Midian demands two seats of power that have been conceded. One will be yours, the other is for this 'Angel' counsellor you recommended us. Where is he?"

"You may enter now," Integral ordered clapping her hands. The gates of the meeting room opened, from the door a tall figure clothed in black emerged and marched towards the knights. He was handsome, middle aged man with red eyes and black hair pulled into a ponytail.

"It cannot be…" some of the knights murmured in shock.

"Walter? Walter Dornez!" Islands stared at Walter, stunned as if he had seen a ghost. "But how?"

"Millennium captured me, Sir Islands," Walter explained. His tone was polite, yet held a devious ring proper of his younger years. "Lord Alucard released me from a slavery to another…" He did not elaborate further and the rest did not question him.

"Take a seat, Sir Dornez," Islands gestured to the empty chair beside Integral. He nodded and complied, glancing to her direction. "Now about the administration on Midian and London borough..."

While Islands talked about serious issues, Integral's hand moved on her thigh, squeezing and stroking beneath the table, seeking to provide pleasure. She closed her eyes briefly, resisting the lure in her way of duty.

_Stop it! I'm in the middle of a meeting that concerns us!_

A chuckled resounded inside her mind. He loved to unnerve her and knew that she liked it to a degree. Why avoid it? They shared the most intimate union.

_Relax, Integra. We're superior to God and as long we posses the Lance of Destiny, victory is assured. Therefore…_ He moved her digits in a spidery trail towards her crotch. _We can enjoy ourselves._ He felt his control slipping and Integral recovering it briefly. _Party popper. _

_I don't share your God-like delusions and you should have patience, Alucard… I'm not going anywhere, after all._

_Is that sarcasm? Afraid to be close and personal?_

_I don't have a choice, do I?_

_We are gods now, the ruling Messiahs among the undead. Stop complaining._

_Don't use that excuse. You know very well you did all things for your insane wish to become part of the 'superior species.' Really, Alucard. There are sex change operations these days._

_Hmmm. By the way, Integra…_

_What now?_

_Are we going to take a shower with Police Girl and her boyfriend tonight? You can rub thier 'backs' again…We aren't jealous._

_I thought you disliked the mere hint of lesbianism of your Brides._

_Not when I am included in the fun… A_lucard laughed, taking her attention span away from the meeting for a moment. He returned to a silent shadow when Islands addressed her thrice, watching and listening through her eyes and ears.

"Sir Hellsing? Are you well?" the old man asked.

Integral shook the commotion out of her head. Alucard could taste her scolding but did not make it visible towards her so called equal. "My mind was… elsewhere, my apologies. What did you say?"

"I was wondering if the rumours of Thomas' quitting are real," Islands repeated himself, his gaze moving to Walter. "You were his counsellor. Who is ruling Midian now? Is this one trustworthy?"

"Thomas was a pawn," Walter answered, smirking darkly. "He was a necessary burden like most of his idealistic administration. Lord Alucard ordered me to make sure everything was in place for the next stage of his plan."

"Which is?" Islands blinked as the buzzing noise of gossip spread among the old men.

"Why, Sir Islands, it's quite simple" Integral took the word, smiling as her tongue prodded her left fang. Alucard shuddered inside by the masturbatory pleasure, merging with her soul to utter: "It was time the Matriarchate rose anew."

* * *

Author's Notes: I thank Verdandi24 for editing this and kelles for pointing out some grammar nitpicks in chapter 3. Also I have appreciated all reviews and suggestions. The plot was hinted in the title and the quotes from Vlad Dracula's journal. 


End file.
